Onyx vs Dr Woe
by iSpazzyKitty
Summary: Dr. Woe tries the 'Drop-Off Idea' with Alaska again. Attacked by Lynx & saved by Lilly, X-2 is on his way to stop Dr. Woe with the help of his little adopted pal, Onyx, who finds the power of the Sword Of Destiny in order to stop Dr. Woe. Can he do it?


**Hope you guys like this one! It's another "Marvin & Lilly" episode! the next one will be called, "Onyx's Past". Hope you like it! I've been wanting to write this for awhile! I can't wait until** **NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak sees it! :)**

**Onyx vs. Dr. Woe**

"Alright, Martian! This time, there will be no interruptions!" Dodgers said.

"Right, Dodgers!" X-2 said. They exchanged glances. They were both in X-2's ship.

"On the count of three…" Dodgers began.

"One…" X-2 said.

"Two… THREE!" Dodgers finished. They both whipped out there blasters & pointed. X-2 was about to fire when he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"I don't mean to interrupt, Marvin, but, didn't you're queen sign a peace treaty before I moved in?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, I know. We were uh… Practicing for… when another enemy shows up. You'll never know!" X-2 said.

"Yeah, I guess not… hope that old Dr. Woe doesn't try 'The Drop-Off Trick', again!" Lilly said, laughing. X-2 started laughing, too.

"Yeah…" he said. Dodgers lowered his gun, too.

"Ok, ok! We can take a break!" he said, walking off. X-2 & Lilly were still laughing.

_Later…_

X-2 was sitting in his chair, relaxing. Lilly was on Earth at the moment. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! X-2 started beeping.

"Who is it, this time, X-25?" asked X-2.

"It's Dr. Woe, again, Commander." X-25 replied.

"Oh, really? Well, then, put him on. He won't stop beeping until he gets a reply." X-2 said. X-25 put Dr. Woe on her screen.

"Hello, Commander… ready for another evil plan from me?" he asked.

"Actually… no… I'm relaxing…" X-2 replied.

"Well, you're getting one!" Dr. Woe yelled.

"What are talking about--?" X-2 began.

"I was just on Mars. I couldn't find you're queen…" he said.

"You couldn't find her?" X-2 sat up, listening.

"No, I couldn't, but, I do believe she may be on Earth with you're little Martian friend, Lilly… care to come & look?" Dr. Woe said. X-2 thought for a second.

"Very well, Dr. Woe. I'm on my way…" X-2 said.

"Good. See you there!" Dr. Woe said. And with that, he was off the screen. X-2 sat back down.

"X-25, take us to the palace…" he said.

"Yes, Commander…" X-25 replied. And with that, they were off!

_Later, at the palace…_

X-2's ship had arrived & he was standing outside of it. He walked towards the palace, expecting to be sabotaged by Dr. Woe. He made his way in. He walked down the halls & finally found him with two beetles standing next to him.

"Glad you could make it, Commander!" Dr. Woe said.

"Woe, what is this about not finding the queen when you should not have been on Mars in the first place?" X-2 asked.

"I'm going to fight you & then, I'm going to find you're queen…" Dr. Woe said.

"Very well… HAH!" X-2 replied, whipping out his Laser Saber.

"We'll see!" Dr. Woe said, also pulling out his. X-2's charged him, but, Dr. Woe just stood there, so, he stopped.

"What are you doing? Aren't you going to fight?" he asked, confused.

"Always the gullible one, Commander…" Dr. Woe said.

"What does that mean?" X-2 asked. Then, Dr. Woe snapped his fingers & a net came flying out from under X-2 & caught him in a booby trap. He had dropped his Laser Saber because of the pressure.

"OH! I should have guessed!" he yelled.

"Yes, you should have, but, now, I have both the Laser Sabers & I'll find you're queen & destroy her along with Lilly!" Dr. Woe said, picking up his Laser Saber.

"Lilly? You can't destroy them!" X-2 shouted.

"And, why not?" Dr. Woe asked, as if it were no big deal.

"Because… uh…" X-2 said, trying to think of a reason that Dr. Woe would pay attention to. Dr. Woe yawned.

"I have not time for this!" he said, pressing a button on a remote. The booby trap rope quickly dropped, while wrapping around X-2, tightly.

"OWE!" X-2 yelled.

"Commander, you're going some where, where Lilly or you're queen shall never find you!" Dr. Woe said, walking in front of him.

"Aw, fudge! You're going to do 'The Drop-Off', again, aren't you?" X-2 asked.

"Yep!" Dr. Woe said.

"Oh, peanuts! Where are you taking me, this time?" X-2 said.

"Alaska…" Dr. Woe replied.

"Oh, cold terrain, again?" X-2 asked, sarcastically, while rolling his eyes.

"Well, you could say that…" Dr. Woe replied.

"OH!" X-2 said. Dr. Woe had one of his beetles pick him up. It carried him down the hall, with Dr Woe in front, leading & the other beetle following behind. X-2 sighed.

"_Here we go, again…" _he thought.

They made it to his ship & Dr. Woe led the beetles into the ship. The one holding X-2 dropped him. He sat there & looked up at Dr. Woe, with worry in his eyes.

"You'll stay here until we get there…" Dr. Woe said.

"Um… ok…" X-2 replied. He waited there with the beetles sitting behind him. They eventually fell asleep.

_Later…_

X-2 was half-asleep. The beetles were out, one sleeping on top of the other. Dr. Woe approached X-2 & the beetles. X-2 could barely keep his eyes open. Dr. Woe snapped his fingers. X-2 woke up a bit.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Where here…" Dr. Woe answered. X-2 sighed. He stood up.

"Ok, whatever. Just find me cabin so I can fall asleep…" he said.

"Whatever!" Dr. Woe said. He waited a couple seconds.

"BEETLES!" he yelled. The beetles jumped up.

"Do you EVER pay attention?" Dr. Woe yelled. The beetles walked closer.

"Now, one of you get over here & pick him up!" Dr. Woe ordered. One of them used it's pinchers to pick him up & the other followed. They came out to hunting ground. There was nothing but snow, as expected. The beetle dropped him. Dr. Woe stood behind him. X-2 looked behind to see Dr. Woe, holding a knife. He flinched. Dr. Woe cut the rope off him. He jumped up.

"Uh…. Thanks….?" he said.

"No problem! Come on, beetles!" DR. Woe said.

"Oh, well… at least this time, I may be able to find shelter…" X-2 said to himself. Dr. Woe's ship rose from the ground & disappeared into the air. X-2 sighed.

"Always the drop-off!" he said. He walked away from the spot he was standing at & began searching.

_Later…_

X-2 had made it about 2 miles. He was exhausted. He made his way up a hill & found a frozen pond. He tried to cross it, but, then, he slipped & fell over & had trouble getting back up. So, he sat there, with his legs curled up & his arms wrapped around them.

"Oh, well, I'm sure Lilly & X-25 will find me faster this time…" he said to himself.

_Two hours later…_

X-2 was shivering, still sitting on the ice. He heard a growl. He looked around. Then, he heard several more.

"That sounds like a Lynx!" he said. He heard more growling & saw a few Lynx appear from behind the hill in front of him. He gulped. One of them went towards the ice & stopped at it. It sniffed it & then, it saw X-2. It reared up & growled. X-2 was shivering because he was both scared & cold. Some more Lynx showed up & surrounded the pond. He gulped again. One of them walked a little closer to the ice. They all wagged there tails a little.

"Aw, nuts!" X-2 said.

_Later…_

It was very cold outside. The snow had started falling hard, by now. X-2 was lying on the ice, unconscious with scratches all over him. He had snow piled on the sides of him. An arctic wolf came around the corner of the hill. It stopped to look & then, it walked towards the ice. It stepped on it & it began to crack. The wolf paid no mid to the cracking ice. Only to X-2. He woke up. His eyes opened just enough to see the wolf coming nearer. The ice cracked more. X-2 was nervous.

"_Oh, crud! If the ice doesn't drown me, the wolf will get me…" _he thought. Behind a tree, a figure could be seen. It peeked from behind the tree to reveal Lilly's face. She was wearing some hunting clothes & see the arctic wolf coming towards the ice & making it crack. She caught a glimpse of X-2. She leaned forward & saw him.

She quickly pulled out her gun & shot at the bottom paws of the wolf, making it jump into the air. It growled & ran away.

"That's right! You better run!" she yelled, jumping out from behind the tree. She walked to the ice, which had cracked enough for swimming, but she decided against it. She couldn't reach X-2. She put down her gun & slowly made her way down deeper into the water. She was about waste deep in the water when she walked in deeper until the water came up to her neck. She reached for x-2 & caught him just as the ice broke right between the spot under him. She carried him back to the grass patch where her gun was.

"It's ok…" she said.

_Later, in Lilly's cabin…_

Lilly sprinkled some water over X-2's face. He woke up.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Marvin! What happened to you?" Lilly asked, worried about him.

"It was Dr. Woe… again…" X-2 replied.

"AGAIN? He has GOT to stop this drop-off thing!" Lilly exclaimed.

"I know, but, that matters not right now. For he is after my queen & you." X-2 said.

"He's after me & Queen Tyr'ahnee? Where is he?" Lilly asked.

"I'm not sure… it's been awhile since I saw him last…" X-2 said.

"Oh. Well, let's get you cleaned up, first. Then, we'll find him." Lilly replied.

"Ok." X-2 said.

_Later…_

Lilly had bandaged almost all of X-2's wounds from being attacked. She was just finishing to put on some doctor tape wrapping around his arm.

"So, why are you wounded?" Lilly asked.

"I had a bit of trouble getting back up when I fell down on a frozen pond. Then, a pack of Lynx showed up & attacked me." X-2 explained.

"Oh, that's terrible!" Lilly exclaimed.

"It's ok. I'm fine, now." X-2 said.

"Ok. Hold still. I'm almost done." Lilly replied.

"Ok." X-2 said. Lilly finished her wrapping with a little bow on the top.

"There we go. Hope that makes you feel better. You really shouldn't be fighting at the moment." Lilly said.

"Yes, Lilly, I know… but, what about my queen? What if Dr. Woe finds her?" X-2 asked.

"Don't worry. I'll think of something…" Lilly replied. She thought for a few seconds before exclaiming,

"I got it! I'll drive the hover craft back to Mars & we'll fight him ourselves!" Lilly said.

"I suppose. Why are you here, anyway?" X-2 said.

"Oh, well, I was here to fill out these animal tags I have for hunting." Lilly said, holding out her tags.

"Oh, well, you can explain the details on the way back home." X-2 said.

"Got it!" Lilly said. She tried to pick him up.

"Man, Marvin! You're so heavy!" she said. He tried to stand up.

"It's alright… I'll walk…" he said.

"But, you're wounded." Lilly said.

"I'm ok." X-2 replied.

"Well, if you insist." Lilly replied. She & X-2 ran to the hover craft. X-2 & Lilly got inside. Lilly got in the drivers' seat & X-2 relaxed beside her.

"Hold on! It'll be a bumpy ride!" Lilly said, taking the wheel. She slammed the gas button with her foot & they zoomed off!

_Meanwhile, on Mars…_

The hover craft zoomed past everything, landing next to the palace. Lilly got out, ran to the other side & helped X-2 out. They both walked closer.

"Hey, Marvin! Let's take the elevator so we can catch him by surprise!" Lilly said. They walked towards the elevator. Lilly got side.

"Come on, Marv!" she said. He walked in, too. Lilly pressed buttons to make it work & it went up.

"When we find him, we'll kick his butt! Again…" Lilly said.

"Yes, but, please be careful, Lilly. I don't want anything to happen to you…" X-2 replied.

"Don't worry, Marvin. I'll be careful!" Lilly said.

"Good…" X-2 said. The elevator finished moving. The door opened & X-2 & Lilly stepped out. X-2 & Lilly came to a ledge where there was a metal fence to hang onto. X-2 & Lilly put there hands on it, while looking down at Dr. Woe, who had the queen in a cage & was holding something very small. X-2 beamed. What Dr. Woe was holding was Onyx!

"WOE!" X-2 yelled.

"Well, well, well, Commander. I had never imagined you'd get attacked by cats & survive!" Dr. Woe said, giggling.

"HEY! Let her go!" X-2 yelled.

"This is a girl?" Dr. Woe asked, holding Onyx out.

"Let him go & let my queen go, NOW!" X-2 yelled.

"By the way, what's his name?" Dr. Woe asked, holding Onyx close. Onyx, thinking it was fun, started giggling.

"WOE!" he screamed.

"WHAT?" Dr. Woe screamed at X-2.

"Wasn't me…" X-2 said. Dr. Woe looked at Onyx.

"WOE!" he yelled again. Dr. Woe sighed.

"Yeah, & you are?" Dr. Woe replied.

"Onyx-Wonyx!" Onyx replied.

"What? You named this little thing Onyx Wonyx?" Dr. Woe asked, confused.

"No, he calls himself that. His name is Onyx." X-2 replied.

"Um… is he your baby?" Lilly asked.

"No, well, sort of… I'll explain later…" X-2 replied. Dr. Woe then pulled out his blaster & blasted at the fence, causing it to collapse & causing X-2 & Lilly to fall to the ground.

"OWE!" X-2 yelled when he landed.

"I'll be feeling that tomorrow…" Lilly said.

"ENOUGH!" Dr. Woe yelled. He threw Onyx up in the air & he grabbed a flag, hanging down. He climbed onto the fence & stood up.

"Daddy?" he said.

"Daddy?" Lilly said.

"He calls me that. I'm not sure why…" X-2 replied.

"Let this be a lesson to you, Martians!" Dr. Woe said, pressing a button on his remote. His beetles came & kicked X-2 & Lilly into cages next to Tyr'ahnee's cage.

"That's gonna leave a mark…" X-2 said.

"You bet it will, _Bucket head! _Now, I will destroy Mars!" Dr. Woe yelled. X-2 gulped. He stepped aside to reveal a small box.

"That? You're going to destroy Mars with a little jack in the box?" Lilly asked, giggling.

"It's not a jack in the box, you moron!" Dr. Woe yelled. He pressed another button on his remote & the box transformed into a giant laser.

"Oh, great! You use the same plans over again, WOE!" X-2 said.

"But, this time, it's powered by THIS!" Dr. Woe yelled, holding out a big, blue, glowing crystal.

"But, that's what you used last time…" Lilly said.

"This time, it will destroy anything in its path & it responds to my commands." Dr. Woe said.

"Oh, crud!" X-2 said. Dr. Woe pressed & pulled levers on the laser.

"M-Maybe we can distract him… HEY WOE! LOOK! A PONY!" Lilly yelled.

"WHERE?" Dr. Woe turned around.

"HEY! There's no pony!" he said. X-2 started laughing.

"YOU LIKE PONIES!" he screamed, while rolling on the floor, laughing.

"WHAT? LASER, DESTROY COMMANDER X-2!" Dr. Woe. The laser, surprisingly, turned around powered up, pointing right at X-2. X-2 gulped.

"Commander!" the queen yelled.

"MARVIN!" Lilly yelled. They both yelled in fear of what was going to happen. But, little did they know that Onyx would be the hero in the situation. He yelled,

"DADDY! DADDY OK?"

"ONYX! DO SOMETHING!" Lilly yelled. Onyx looked down & saw a familiar sword, sitting on the ground.

"Sword makes power…" Onyx said, quietly.

He jumped off & grabbed a chain. Dangling from it, he yelled,

"DADDY! ONYX IS COMING!"

"ONYX, NO! YOU'LL FALL!" X-2 yelled. He fell off of the chain & was headed for the sword.

"ONYX!" X-2 & Tyr'ahnee both screamed. He landed with one hand on it, stopping in mid air. The rest of his body had some shining substance around it, along with his hand. The sword dissolved in mid air. Tyr'ahnee gasped.

"That was the Sword of Destiny!" she exclaimed. Onyx the got to his feet. He ran to X-2's cage, trying to pull it open.

"Onyx," X-2 said.

"What, Daddy?" Onyx asked.

"Fireball! Do a fireball!" X-2 said. Onyx stood there for a second before understanding.

"Oh, fireball!" he said, concentrating on a fireball, with his hands shining again. He eventually made up a large blue fireball. He took in one hand & quickly hurled it at the cage, with his whole body shining. It hit X-2's cage, letting out a big, bright, blue light. Along with the laser, which had fired when Onyx had hit the cage, causing the bars to explode. The smoke finally cleared to reveal X-2 in the corner, perfectly un-harmed.

"DADDY!" onyx yelled, running to him.

"I'm so proud of you!" X-2 yelled, hugging Onyx. Onyx then used the powers he was contaminated with to explode the bars of Tyr'ahnee & Lilly's cages, too. Tyr'ahnee ran to him.

"ONYX!" she yelled. Lilly walked out & smiled at the three happy Martians.

"NO! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! I'LL BE BACK!" Dr. Woe screamed.

"Onyx says not any time soon!" Onyx said, posing & then blasting Dr. Woe into the sky.

"All's well, it ends well…" X-2 said.

"YOU BET!" Lilly said, giving him a playful punch in the arm. On the ground, Onyx was laughing his head off at Dr. Woe when he had blasted him out of sight. X-2 & Lilly gave each other a hug & onyx got on top of X-2's head.

"Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, ONYX-WONYX!" he said.

The End.

**Hope you liked, ya'll! Bye!**


End file.
